


Revelations

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has an introduction to make, and some revelations to give her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Revelations  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Buffy has an introduction to make, and some revelations to give her family._

"You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"Yes I do." Buffy shot a look at her lover, who just grinned, shook his head, and tried unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh. Not fair. He was supposed to be on her side, not laughing at her. Which- begged the question, "Exactly who's side are you on anyway?"

"Yours," he answered, and leaned over to kiss the top of her head, grinning still.

"Could'a fooled me," she grumbled in answer, leaning away from the kiss and crossing her arms over her chest. "If you're on my side, why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing _at_ you, I'm-"

"Don't even try it, buster, I am _not_ laughing."

"Then maybe you should be." He took a gentle hold of her shoulders, turned her away from the door and towards him, then reached to tilt her head back so he could meet her eyes. If only he wasn't being so tender, she could pout at him. "I'm serious, Buffy. It's not the end of the world- we've got that covered on both ends for at least a week. I know you're nervous, because they're your family, the people you care about the most, but they'll be just fine. If they love you as much as you say they do, they won't have a problem with anything that's said tonight."

"But how-"

"You tell them bit by bit. Don't just dump it on them all at once."

"What, you mean I don't just walk in and tell them, ' _hey, remember when you guys brought me back, and then we thought I might have come back wrong? Well, turns out I did. Surprise, I'm immortal! And, oh yeah, meet my immortal boyfriend! Who, for the record, is not a demon, so at least I'm dating within my own species again._ '" The look she pinned Jack with was scaldingly wry, and he laughed. Again. And had the nerve to continue to grin down at her, one hand still on her shoulder.

"Well, I'd leave off the bit about dating other species- don't want to come off as _too_ sarcastic." He winked, then gave her shoulder a squeeze before continuing in a smoother tone. "You start by taking me in there and introducing me to the people I've heard so much about over the past two years. We have dinner, let them get to know me a bit. Then, when you're ready, we'll talk to your sister, just the two of us, and together, we can tell her about- your change."

"Do I have to?" This time she did pout, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could manage, and again, he laughed.

"Only if you're ready, Buffy," he answered, his smile and tone warm, his thumb rubbing back and forth on her shoulder soothingly. She sighed, inhaled deeply again, then huffed once more and finally nodded.

"Let's go."

He knocked on the door, Willow answered and ushered them in after hugging Buffy tightly, and the night began. With Jack by her side, she knew she'd get through it just fine, crazy revelations and all.


End file.
